


云英

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [8]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 我未成名君未嫁，可能俱是不如人
Series: Romanov Court [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	云英

无数本书和网站都会说：“亚历山大（一世）与叶丽萨维塔•阿列克谢耶芙娜的婚姻生活一开始充满了快乐，后来两人疏远了。亚历山大感性，而叶丽萨维塔冷静、羞怯。直到亚历山大一世失去了女儿索菲亚，叶丽萨维塔的陪伴使二人重归于好，恩爱如初。”

**以上都是扯淡。我不管说这种话的是什么“权威”，他都是在扯淡。**

亚历山大15岁时，他的祖母、女皇叶卡捷琳娜二世就开始为他物色新娘。 **“我先让他结婚，再为他加冕。”**

**婚姻是确保权力交接稳固的必需品。长孙的婚事意味着她可以让亚历山大建立独立的宫廷圈子。**

女皇心目中的理想新娘就是她自己年轻时的样子：一个出身于德意志小公国，品貌皆好的公主。因此女皇派出鲁缅采夫到巴登去“相看”一对姐妹：露易丝和弗雷德里卡。鲁缅采夫的回复是：“露易丝公主比同龄人稍微胖一点，但两位公主都很美丽、品性良淑。”

1792年，两位巴登公主来到俄国，立刻见到了叶卡捷琳娜二世，帕维尔大公和玛利亚大公夫人，以及重中之重的亚历山大大公。

叶丽萨维塔记录了她对亚历山大的第一印象：高、好看、脚有些大。

**“大公用一种谨慎且戒备的目光打量我。”**

**从第一眼开始，他就不喜欢她。**

亚历山大要做的就是在两位公主中挑选一位做新娘，然而他并没有什么选择余地：露易丝14岁，弗雷德利卡更小。

接下来几个月是“爱情戏”，所有人都在注视这对年轻人如何坠入爱河，他们被寄予了“注定相爱”的期望。叶卡捷琳娜二世盛赞未来的孙媳妇，声称“如果她还不能让大公满意，那大公就太挑剔了”。

亚历山大开始给露易丝送自己的绘画（常常是一些可爱的小动物），而露易丝一边学习俄语，一边开心地想：“萨沙是亚历山大的小名，我以后也要这样称呼大公。”

但就在这段爱情戏中，前一刻露易丝兴奋地告诉母亲“大公对我非常温柔，对我倾吐爱意”，后一刻，亚历山大离开露易丝后碰到自己的老师，非常明确地说“我对她没有任何想法”。

这样僵持了很久后，亚历山大的母亲、大公夫人玛利亚忍不住写信说道：“我的儿子似乎有些问题。”

恰恰就在她写下这封信后，亚历山大突然在老师和母亲面前分别承认：他喜欢露易丝。

**“当她走进房间时，我感到异乎寻常，希望关注她和被她关注。”**

亚历山大一生中最擅长的事情就是：“ **满足别人的期望，掩藏自己的真实意图。”**

**至少他承认自己“坠入爱河”的时机非常精准。**

1793年，露易丝接受东正教洗礼，改名叶丽萨维塔•阿列克谢耶芙娜。

婚礼结束后，亚历山大的老师几乎立刻观察到：“他对他的妻子很不耐烦，甚至会粗暴地推开她。”

有历史学家对此解释为：“他不明白妻子是什么，为什么总要跟着他。大公更喜欢和男孩子一起玩耍。”

**但亚历山大是明白“妻子”的。**

亚历山大一到15岁，他周围的人就对女皇叶卡捷 琳娜二世汇报：“大公会在醒来后叹息，会出神地注视宫中的女官。”叶卡捷琳娜二世据此认为时机已至，一方面派出经验丰富的侍女“教导”长孙，一面派出鲁缅采夫去巴登“相看”公主。

婚后一年，大公夫人玛利亚写信询问儿子夫妻“情况如何”，做儿子的是这样回复的：

“亲爱的妈妈，你写信问我丽莎是否已经怀孕了。我可以明确回复您，没有，没有，没有。我们还没有圆房。我们自己还是孩子，不能生孩子。”

套用我朋友的观点，一个知人事的青春期男生，有一个纤腰一握的绝色老婆，但他不肯和她睡。

**“这不只是感情不好，一定是他讨厌她，只是我想不明白他为什么讨厌她。”**

很快叶丽萨维塔就感到了苦闷，俄国宫廷的复杂和丈夫的冷淡让她痛苦。这时，她的侍女长戈洛文娜，根据她母亲舒瓦洛娃的指示，“为了增加家族在宫廷中的影响力”，开始引诱叶丽萨维塔。天真少女当然无法抵挡成熟御姐的攻势，叶丽萨维塔立刻沦陷，从前写给亚历山大的热情文字，转而写给了戈洛文娜，甚至其中一些信里还流露了对两人欢合的回味。

**叶丽萨维塔从来不是冷静的人，她永远热烈、痴缠。而亚历山大则冷静得近乎残酷。**

叶丽萨维塔的秘密信件被亚历山大发现。叶丽萨维塔在给戈洛文娜的信中说：“他要我做出解释。”

当时叶卡捷琳娜二世已经去世，在位的是亚历山大的父亲帕维尔一世，宫廷中弥漫着恐惧和不安，亚历山大也不能幸免，为了避免“大公夫人与侍女长”的丑闻，他为叶丽萨维塔介绍了另一个“正常”的情人：来自波兰的亚当•恰尔托雷斯基亲王。

叶丽萨维塔和亚当陷入热恋，很快叶丽萨维塔就怀孕生女。婴儿的法定父母都是金发碧眼，而婴儿自己则和亚当一样是黑发黑眼。宫廷中有议论，亚当因此避居国外，但婴儿因为疾病很快夭折了。

丧子让叶丽萨维塔深受打击，她很长时间都形单影只。不久，宫廷中发生政变，帕维尔一世被刺杀，亚历山大成了皇帝。 **政变当晚，亚历山大就在叶丽萨维塔房中，她成了他“罪行”的“目击者”和“同谋”。**

亚历山大继位后，与纳雷什金娜组建了一个“家庭”。他在纳雷什金娜的住所休息、闲谈、享受性、并且生育儿女。（没有儿只有女）

亚当也回到圣彼得堡，作为亚历山大的顾问。皇室夫妻完全分居，一个有情妇，另一个有情夫。在各种仪式上，亚历山大只肯将First lady的荣誉送给自己的母亲，皇太后玛利亚。在舞会宴会上，“皇帝和皇太后走在第一排，皇后孤零零地跟在后面。”

这样过了几年，叶丽萨维塔遇到了第三个情人，近卫军官奥霍尼科夫。热情在她心中重新复活， **她甚至可以在深夜爬窗户与他幽会。幽会经常持续一整夜，她在自己的日记中如实地记录了一切，这本日记在几十年后还让下一位皇后亚历山德拉面红耳赤。**

毫无意外，叶丽萨维塔再次怀孕了。此时亚历山大正在涅曼河与拿破仑进行历史性的会面，而圣彼得堡，奥霍尼科夫在一处酒馆被人刺伤。叶丽萨维塔到他的住所探望，但奥霍尼科夫依然伤重不治。 **传言说主谋是亚历山大的弟弟，大公康斯坦丁，但毫无证据。此外，康斯坦丁自己的夫妻状况堪忧，正谋求离婚，他不可能有余力去干涉兄长的婚姻。**

叶丽萨维塔再次生下一个黑发黑眼的女儿，这个女儿也再次夭折。这次打击摧毁了叶丽萨维塔的健康，她开始搬到气候更温和的石头岛居住，经常独自在岛上的树林漫步。

一个可以侧面证明皇室夫妇感情破裂的证据来自当时的法国驻俄大使科兰古。1801年他首访圣彼得堡，提起亚历山大时说“皇帝非常俊美，待人亲和，我永远都忘不了他的态度”， **而对于叶丽萨维塔，只有一句“皇后很美丽”。1807年后科兰古在圣彼得堡待了4年，在隔日发回的公文中反复提及的女人，只有亚历山大的情妇纳雷什金娜：** **“那个美人，那个丽人，那个倾倒圣彼得堡的名姝，那个绝代佳人”** **。**

这种反复提及或许也能证明纳雷什金娜确实无愧于“北方的阿斯帕西娅”这一称号，因为外交官们永远只会关注真正有影响力的人。只是亚历山大时期的文件多半被尼古拉一世销毁，后人无从考据。

**再补充一句，很多人认为亚历山大和妹妹叶卡捷琳娜女大公关系不清不楚。= > 科兰古从没提过这件事，而且他也很少提到叶卡捷琳娜女大公对政治的实质影响，只是说她热衷于参与讨论。**

**很多人认为亚历山大对普鲁士王后露易丝是真爱。 = > 科兰古也从没提过这茬，而且公然在宴会上当众宣布** **“普鲁士王后就是来和俄国皇帝睡的”** **。亚历山大并无反应。**

**顺便，有外国使节在的场合，坐在亚历山大旁边的是科兰古。室外活动时，大使负责看住亚历山大另外两个十岁出头的弟弟。**

第六次反法同盟胜利，世界的君主和外交官都在维也纳会议上聚集，叶丽萨维塔也到了那里。

**但梅特涅对俄国女性的关注集中在：俄国皇帝是否真的被纳雷什金娜抛弃？俄国皇帝的妹妹叶卡捷琳娜女大公是否在用金钱收买奥地利人？巴格拉季昂夫人是梅特涅不再钟爱的情妇，她会不会转头俄国皇帝的情报网？梅特涅现在热爱的女人库尔兰女公爵邀请俄国皇帝，这是不是什么征兆？**

**没有叶丽萨维塔的位置。**

**“皇后的婚姻非常不幸。”**

在这次会议上，叶丽萨维塔与多年前离开俄国的亚当重逢。两人旧情复燃，亚当请求叶丽萨维塔离婚后嫁给她，叶丽萨维塔答应考虑，亚当立刻找到亚历山大，希望“一旦叶丽萨维塔同意，您不要阻拦”。亚历山大对于“妻子想离婚再嫁”没有意见，但明确告诉亚当：“俄国人不可能接受俄国皇后离婚嫁给波兰的亲王。”最终，叶丽萨维塔拒绝了亚当，回到圣彼得堡。

**也是在维也纳会议的一次宴会上，有人夸赞俄国皇后的美貌。一向擅于“迎合别人期望，掩盖自己真实想法”的亚历山大立刻不顾满座惊诧，站起来高声说道：** **“我一点都不认为她漂亮。”**

之后夫妇的生活长期平静无波。1823年，亚历山大忽然患病，病情凶恶， **“所有人都担心最坏的结果”** 。叶丽萨维塔一直亲自照看亚历山大，写道：“他在病中坚持对我微笑。”亚历山大痊愈后，看起来与叶丽萨维塔“和好如初”。

**但他“坚持对我微笑”的前提是，“所有人都担心最坏的结果”。最后亚历山大没死成，不过以他的“斯芬克斯”之名，他扮演一个迷途知返的丈夫易如反掌。**

1824年，亚历山大和纳雷什金娜唯一长大的女儿索菲亚病逝。很多书里认为“叶丽萨维塔不计前嫌的安慰使亚历山大重新爱上她，不再和纳雷什金娜生活”。

**这话有两个错：一是时间不对，在索菲亚去世前，亚历山大就已经和叶丽萨维塔“和好”。二是纳雷什金娜在1815年就对亚历山大提出分手，另找了更年轻的公爵加加林，两人间早就只有亲情纽带，即使索菲亚去世，直到1825年，亚历山大** **“谈起纳雷什金娜始终如谈起亲人”** **。**

亚历山大和叶丽萨维塔和好后，宫中都认为夫妻二十年后重生爱意，一定每天都干柴烈火。 **实际上，亚历山大只是每天让叶丽萨维塔为他读圣经。**

**免费有声书。**

1825年，圣彼得堡发大洪水。亚历山大认为“我的统治将要结束”，而御医诊断 **“皇后唯有到南方，比如克里米亚调养，才可能熬过这个冬天** ”。

**于是亚历山大决定带叶丽萨维塔到气候恶劣的塔甘罗格。**

亚历山大的挚友，特级公爵彼得•沃尔孔斯基震惊莫名： **“俄国只有塔甘罗格这一个地方了吗？”**

到了塔甘罗格，亚历山大在一个多月内和叶丽萨维塔恩恩爱爱，随即忽然重病垂危， **“他已经失去了意识，可只要皇后呼唤他，他就会对皇后微笑。”**

**临终表演2.0。**

**但更大的问题是，亚历山大这次也未必死了。**

200年以来，无数人研究过塔甘罗格之谜，亚历山大是否真的死了，这是否只是他借机放弃皇位的计划。目击者们的叙述、回忆、表现、日后行动，每一个都看上去互相矛盾，细想又似乎都合理，再一想又矛盾。这个谜语成了一个绝对黑体，任何想窥测真相的思路闯入其中，都不可能再寻到出口和答案。

**假如他没有死，假如他离开了，他是抱着怎样的态度，把病重的叶丽萨维塔带到气候恶劣的塔甘罗格，在一个晚上对她说出真相，让她停止写日记，然后头也不回地离开。**

**叶丽萨维塔在六个月后去世。**

**从始至终，亚历山大看叶丽萨维塔，都像人看自己剪下的指甲。**


End file.
